Another Once Upon A Time
by shinigami's angel01
Summary: we all know all the fairy tales with the priness and princes. but here a twist on those with Heero and Duo starring.


Another Once Upon A Time

by: Jasmine Starlight and me.

Disclaimer: we don't own any of the GBoys. No matter how much i want to. we dont make any money off of this either.

A/N: this is a collaboration between me n Rosie. it has yaoi so if u don't like dont read.

Chapter1

Once upon a time there was a pale youth, whom they called Yuy Heero. His skin was as pale as snow in the wintertime.

He was the only son of the king and queen, and they were very pleased with their son's beauty and marriage prospects.

In fact they even wished to marry him off to a Princess from a far off land, her name was Princess Relena.

Heero was disgusted by her for many reasons, one of which being that he didn't like girls (they were icky) another reason being that whenever Relena came to visit all the flowers wilted and the skies darkened, personally Heero suspected that she was a witch, and even told her as much, before dashing away from the frightening hag--Princess.

But back to pale Prince Heero, now even though his parents meant well, Heero point-blank refused to look at Relena, and forget about writing letters to her. Everything she sent to him was gushy and mushy. He had tried everything to get his parents to reverse the marriage but it was to no avail, they wanted him to marry Relena, even though he would much prefer someone without breasts.

When he had refused to marry a girl, his parents banished him into the Deep Dark Forest of Doom which didn't really scare him because he was darker and doomier, actually it sounded like a cliché of a fairytale he had heard about once.

But nevertheless, his banishment caught the eye of the evil witch Dorothy, who had a magic mirror named Quinze, who told her all. "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the palest, and fairest of them all?" she asked, cloying.

The mirror replied, "It is young Prince Heero, he is the fairest of them all."

Lady Dorothy was wild with anger, this was the same insolent whelp, who had spurned the affections of her fair Relena-hime.

That ungrateful brat deserved to be punished, angrily Dorothy yowled for her woodcutter, Zechs.

"I want you to find that turd and wipe him off the face of the earth, you better bring me proof that he's dead or it'll be your head mounting my walls!" she screeched, her dark robes swirling, and her menacing eyebrows rising.Zechs acquiesced and set out to find the pale and dreamy Prince.

In the dark forest Zechs found the young Prince sitting under a tree. Zechs was enraptured by the boy's unearthly beauty and moved closer. Hearing the movements Prince Heero looked up and saw his immediate danger.

Zechs hesitated for a moment but that moment was enough for Heero to fire his arrow at the man. Zechs fell to the ground as the arrow hit his leg and watched as the boy he was supposed to kill slipped away from his grasp.

Heero ran as fast as his legs could take him. After a while his running slowed. he stopped gasping for breath. When the boy scanned his surroundings he saw a cabin a few feet in front of him. Without a second's thought he raced for the safety of the only shelter he had seen for days.

He ran to the house and pulled open the door. Inside were three gay dwarfs. The blonde haired aquamarine eyed dwarf introduced himself as Quatre Bashful.

Heero had never seen a more angelic looking face. Next to him stood a dwarf that was slightly taller than the others. His hair was brown and his bangs covered one of his eyes. The visible eye was a striking green that would make an emerald jealous.

Quatre introduced him as Trowa Doc.

Suddenly the third dwarf stepped in front of the others protectively and demanded to know the name of the intruder and what his business was.

"Who the hell are you human! and what do you think you are doing just barging into my house?"

Luckily for Heero the other two calmed him down. Heero noticed that the third one was handsome like the others having jet black hair tied neatly back into a ponytail and a foreign look to him.

Heero explained his situation to the three lovers. Now Quatre Bashful was very kind hearted and he couldn't turn the poor prince away, so with the most adorable face he could manage he asked his two lovers for permission to let the boy board with them.

"Alright" the other two dwarfs agreed in unison. They couldn't say no their lover when he asked like that.

And so Prince Heero came to live with the three homosexuals.

Meanwhile another handsome prince was riding through the forest to escape.

Just to escape.

Not from anyone, like our other main character.

This prince was Duo Maxwell.

He came from the L2 kingdom, and he rode on his beautiful, steed, Deathscythe, whose coat was like black silk.

The boy had eyes that was a shade of purplish blue rarer than the blue moon. He was incredibly handsome but the aura of mystery enraptured him like a blanket.

His hair was woven into a three-foot braid, but that is significant later on in the story.


End file.
